<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A dark and stormy night with Dr Lecter by SgtAlex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799438">A dark and stormy night with Dr Lecter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtAlex/pseuds/SgtAlex'>SgtAlex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fisting, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, Mild Blood, Naked Female Clothed Male, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtAlex/pseuds/SgtAlex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a work-mandated therapy session with Dr Hannibal Lecter, a violent thunderstorm and blackout results in the good Doctor offering your shelter and dinner until it is safe to leave. After a pleasant supper, a bit too much wine and a mouth that doesn't know when to be quiet, Lecter decides to take you on. Not as a patient, but as his submissive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hannibal Lecter/Reader, Hannibal Lecter/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A dark and stormy night with Dr Lecter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been a long time reader, but this is my first story. I would really appreciate any feedback. I have a lot more stories in my head that I would like to share with you all. There is a very brief mention of rape fantasies, but every thing in the story is consensual, nothing forced. And I'm no expert in dom/sub play...I just know what I like!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thank you Dr Lecter, I hope I’m not late,” you say breathlessly as you entered the small waiting area, trying to shake off the water from your umbrella before he closed the door.</p><p>“Right on time,” he replies.</p><p>“I appear to be dripping on your lovely carpet. Do you have somewhere I can put my coat and umbrella?” you ask.</p><p>“Of course, please let me help you,” Dr Lecter offers. </p><p>You turned slightly as you tried to shrug off your coat without dripping more water than could be avoided. Dr Lecter moves behind you and helps take your coat off, which he hangs in a small closet near the entrance. He then takes your umbrella and places it in a black bin in the corner of the room.</p><p>“I must apologise,” Dr Lecter began, “I’ve been quite taken with my work this evening that I didn’t realise how bad the storm was, I should have called to offer you the chance to reschedule,” he said.</p><p>“Oh, that’s fine. I just want to get this over with,” you blurted out.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite mean it like that, it’s just…” you start to explain, but Dr Lecter cuts you off with a shake of his hand and a smile.</p><p>“That’s quite alright, please come in.”</p><p>You make your way through the second door leading in to what you assume is his office.</p><p>But to call it a simple office would be an understatement. The walls of this large and impressive room were covered in 2 levels of bookshelves, floor to ceiling. A modest desk was at one end of the room in front of a roaring fireplace and two armchairs and a small couch positioned at the other end of the room.</p><p>“This is quite a room,” you remark.</p><p>“Do you like it?” he asks.</p><p>“Like it? I adore it!”</p><p>“Why, thank you. I like my patients to feel comfortable when we have our conversations.”</p><p>“But I’m not your patient…well I hope I won’t be - no offence,” you say cheekily.</p><p>“None taken. Your employer has asked that everyone involved in this unfortunate incident receive some counselling just to see that everyone is doing ok.”</p><p>“I completely understand that, but to be honest, I was on the other side of the building when it happened and I didn’t even know the poor guy.”</p><p>“Well let’s sit down and have chat about what happened. Please come in and make yourself comfortable. Can I get you something to drink?”</p><p>“Water is fine, thank you. And perhaps I could get a towel? I must look a sodden mess.”</p><p>“Not at all, you look quite lovely,” Dr Lecter says unexpectedly, “Let me get you that towel.”</p><p>As Dr Lecter exits the room, you have a chance to consider the man that you just met.</p><p>Dr Hannibal Lecter was certainly not what you were expecting. You didn’t take easily to many people, but there was something about this man that almost knocked you off your feet. He was impeccably dressed in a tailored navy pinstriped 3-piece suit. His accent was not easy to place, but definitely European. And very handsome, but not in a conventional way. Your mind flashed instantly with thoughts of some of the nasty and delightful things you’d let him do to you, but you quickly snap back to reality as he approaches you and offers you a hand towel.</p><p>You pat your face with the towel, hoping to disguise the sudden flush you felt in your cheeks, and gently dry your hair as you take the seat offered to you. Dr Lecter pours you a glass of water and places it on a small table next to you.</p><p>“So, shall we get started?” he says with a smile.</p><p>Over the next 45 mins you and Dr Lecter discuss the incident at work. A co-worker had been murdered in the building. It was all very mysterious and not too many people knew exactly what happened. The company you work for was just being diligent in making sure all of their workers weren’t freaking out. Some where, most weren’t. You’d heard that most of the psychiatrists in town had been commandeered to see everyone.</p><p>“Well you’ll be happy to hear I think you are quite sane and I see no problem in clearing you for work,” Dr Lecter says with a warming smile.</p><p>“So, no straightjacket and padded cell? Almost a shame, I could do with a break!” you say jokingly.</p><p>“Ha, afraid not, my dear,” Dr Lecter jokes back.</p><p>You both stood up and shook hands. As he starts to lead you back to the reception area where you had left your coat and umbrella, an almighty crack of thunder booms overhead, followed by a blinding flash of lightening. Naturally, you jump at the sudden commotion and you instinctively grab the closest thing to you. It just happens to be the good doctor’s arm. You quickly excuse yourself and let go, embarrassed that you acted so childishly.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Dr Lecter! I certainly don’t make a habit of grabbing people like that,” you sheepishly remark.</p><p>“Please, you have nothing to apologise for, that was quite a bang,” he says.</p><p>“Well, I really must be going and leaving you to the rest of your night. Thank you Dr Lecter.”</p><p>You are about to reach for your coat when the power goes out.</p><p>Frozen in the dark, Dr Lecter opens his front door. A gush of wind followed by pouring rain greats you both. By the looks of it, the whole city has been consumed in darkness.</p><p>“Well that settles it,” Dr Lecter begins, “I cannot in good conscience let you leave in these conditions.”</p><p>“No really, it will be fine. There is a bus stop on the next block and I don’t live all that far from here,” you explain.</p><p>“My dear, the rain is torrential and even if you did manage to get a bus at this time of night, I can only imagine the city streets will be gridlocked,” he states matter of factly as he closes the front door.</p><p>“I insist that you stay at least until it has eased off, it really is no trouble,” he continues, “I would enjoy your company.”</p><p>Pleasantly surprised by this last statement, you agree to stay.</p><p>“Thank you Dr Lecter, you really are too kind.”</p><p>“I think we can forego the formalities now, please call me Hannibal. After all, you are no longer my patient,” he exclaims.</p><p>“Indeed. And thank you again,” you say.</p><p>“Not at all. If you wouldn’t mind just waiting here for a moment, I will go find some candles.”</p><p>You patiently wait by the front door for the Doctor to return. A few moments later you can see the gentle light of a candle floating towards you in Hannibal’s left hand. You can see his comforting smile as he gently places his right hand on your back to guide you into his home.</p><p>He leads you down a corridor past a large staircase and you find yourself in Hannibal’s kitchen. By the light of a single candle, he offers you a seat at the kitchen bench and he starts to light more candles to provide better illumination.</p><p>“That’s better, at least we can see each other now,” Hannibal says warmly.</p><p>“I don’t know about you, but I could do with some food, can I interested you in a late supper,” he offers.</p><p>“Please don’t go to too much trouble,” you start to say, “but I will admit, I am quite famished. I came here straight from work and didn’t have time to eat dinner.”</p><p>“Perfect,” Hannibal says happily, “my kitchen is always open.”</p><p>“Now seeing we have no power, it means cooking will be difficult. It’s simple, but how does antipasto suit you?” Hannibal asks.</p><p>“Sounds great,” you say.</p><p>“White or red?” Hannibal asks as he hovers at a nearby cupboard filled with an assortment of glasses.</p><p>“White please. I’m not much of a drinker, so I apologise in advance if I say something stupid,” you offer with a wink.</p><p>“Apology accepted,” Hannibal says with a wink back.</p><p>He removes his tie and jacket, and rolls up his sleeves. You settle back in the bar stool as Hannibal busies himself in his kitchen. You only met the man 90 mins ago, but you already feel so comfortable in his presence. You can’t imagine someone like him would invite just anyone into his home, especially a patient, well, almost-patient, so you sit quietly and wait for his lead.</p><p>“Are you comfortable here, or would you like to sit in the dining room?” Hannibal politely asks, as he readies a large serving platter filled with a variety of cheeses, crackers, olives, roasted peppers and deli meats.</p><p>“I like it here, I can tell you feel most at home when you are in your kitchen,” you offer.</p><p>“That is very perceptive of you, and quite correct. My kitchen is indeed the heart of my home,” Hannibal says proudly.</p><p>Hannibal finishes the platter, and takes a seat next to you. </p><p>As he raises his wine glass, he says “To new friendships.”</p><p>You cheerfully clink glasses with him, and echo his sentiment “To new friends.”</p><p>Time seems to fly by as the two of you settle in to an easy and relaxed conversation about everything and anything. You discover you both share a love of Italy, in particular the city of Florence. He reveals he spent time there as a young man and speaks fondly of spending hours admiring the plethora of art the city has to offer.</p><p>Before you know it, it’s well after 11pm.</p><p>“Hannibal, thank you again for your hospitality tonight. I can’t remember that last time I had such a lovely evening.”</p><p>“I must say,” Hannibal admits, “I have also found your company to be most enjoyable. But tell me, you are a very attractive and interesting woman, surely you have your pick of gentleman to keep you company?”</p><p>You are taken aback by his statement, and blush at his words. The second glass of wine makes the flush in your cheeks much redder than you would have hoped.</p><p>“Why Doctor, I do believe you have made me blush,” you say, hoping to deflect his comments with a bit of a joke.</p><p>“I apologise my dear for making you blush, it was not my intention to embarrass you,” Hannibal says.</p><p>“That’s ok, I just wasn’t expecting it. And to answer your question, while I have had various offers, they just don’t give me that certain something I’m looking for. To be perfectly honest, I don’t really want a relationship, I just want sex.”</p><p>You instantly regret what you’ve just revealed to Hannibal. Mentally, you slap yourself in the face.</p><p>“Oh my god, I can’t believe I just said that. See, I told you wine makes me say stupid things!”</p><p>You begin to stand up, reading to politely excuse yourself and runaway to the safety of your home.</p><p>“Where are you going? Please don’t feel in anyway embarrassed for speaking the truth to me. I appreciate you feeling relaxed enough to let that slip.”</p><p>Hannibal takes both your hands in his and beckons you to sit back down.</p><p>“Thank you, but it really is getting late,” you say.</p><p>“We still have no power and the rain has not really let up, plus you do know that everything worth doing happens after midnight,” Hannibal says with a laugh.</p><p>“I think you just made that up.”</p><p>“Maybe, but tomorrow is Saturday - did you have any plans?” Hannibal enquires.</p><p>“Actually no, I didn’t. Unless you call spending all day in my pyjamas watching movies as a plan?” you reply.</p><p>“So why not stay a little longer and see what midnight brings?” Hannibal suggests.</p><p>“Ok, fine, I’ll stay a bit longer,” you concede.</p><p>“Come with me, let go sit in the living room.”</p><p>Hannibal offers his hand, grabs a candle, and leads you through to a decadent room with another large fireplace, a single grey couch and two armchairs. You sink into the couch and Hannibal disappears back in to the kitchen to get your glasses and a fresh bottle of wine.</p><p>He returns, fills up your glasses and you wait patiently while Hannibal stokes the fireplace, enjoying the warmth as the rain continues to fall outside.</p><p>Hoping your little slip of the tongue will be forgotten, you cringe slightly when Hannibal sits next to you on the couch and asks “so tell me why you don’t want to be in a relationship?”</p><p>“Hannibal, I thought we agreed that I am not your patient. Next you’ll be asking me about my relationship with my father!”</p><p>“I’m not asking as a psychiatrist," Hannibal explains.</p><p>“Then what are you asking as?”</p><p>“An interested party.”</p><p>“Interested? Interested in what?” you teasingly ask.</p><p>“Sex,” Hannibal states.</p><p>‘<em>Is this really happening?</em>’ you think to yourself. You remember back to when you first met Hannibal earlier this evening and thought how you wanted him to do terrible and wonderful things to you, but never did you imagine anything would actually happen.</p><p>Being brave, you lock eyes with Hannibal and start to talk.</p><p>“Um, well I guess I just don’t want to be tied to any one person. I enjoy my own company and being able to do what I want, when I want. And to be brutally honest, most men aren’t comfortable with the fact  that I don’t need them to be happy,” you reveal.</p><p>Hannibal listens intently on your every word, but his face tells you nothing.</p><p>Against your better judgment, you continue.</p><p>“Plus I think I just confuse the hell out of most men.”</p><p>“And why is that?” Hannibal asks.</p><p>“Well, as you can tell, I have no problem speaking my mind and enjoying my independence, but when it comes to the bedroom, my taste run a little differently.”</p><p>“You like to be dominated,” answers Hannibal. That was not a question, but a clear statement.</p><p>“Yes I do. Not hardcore, but just enough to let me know someone else in charge.”</p><p>He says nothing, but keeps looking at you with those piercing hazel eyes. He allows you to fill the pause.</p><p>“Most men think giving you a slap on the backside and calling you a few dirty names will be enough. It’s hard to be a submissive in that situation when you are the one calling the shots telling them what to do.”</p><p>You are sure now you have said too much. You managed to convince him earlier you didn’t need a shrink and here you are revealing your deepest secrets to a man you’ve only known for one night.</p><p>You glance up at the clock - 11.45pm - didn’t even make it to midnight.</p><p>His continued silence is starting to make you a bit uncomfortable. Have you really gone too far? He did say he was interested in sex - maybe you have scared him off.</p><p>“Stand up,” he finally says.</p><p>“I’m sorry, you want me to leave. I completely understand. I apologise if I have made you uneasy after you have been so gracious to…”</p><p>He cuts you off, “Stop talking and stand in front of me,” he says.</p><p>Feeling a slight flutter of anticipation, you comply with his request as he shift his position on the couch, looking directly at you.</p><p>“This has indeed been an unexpected night,” the Doctor begins, “The last thing I expected to have in my home tonight was a willing submissive who so desperately needs my attention.”</p><p>You wait in front of him to speak again, feeling the warmth and wetness start to spread.</p><p>“Take your clothes off,” he demands.</p><p>‘<em>Okay, this IS happening</em>,’ you think to yourself.</p><p>You steady yourself, then casually, but carefully, begin to undress. First the easy part, boots and socks, neatly placed to the side out of the way.</p><p>When you got dressed for work this morning, the last thing you were thinking of was that someone would be seeing what underwear you had chosen. As you begin to unbutton your shirt, a quick mental check confirms you chose a plain, but matching purple bra and underwear set. </p><p>You weren’t deliberately avoiding eye contact with Hannibal, but as you remove your shirt and toss it on the nearest armchair, you hear him say “Eyes with me.”</p><p>You turn back to see him composed and still. Legs casually crossed, one arm resting on the back of the sofa.</p><p>“Before we continue, know that you can stop this at any time. Do you have a safe word?” he enquires.</p><p>“Purple” you reply.</p><p>“Purple it is. Please continue.”</p><p>Sliding down your long skirt, you let it slip and fall at your feet. You collect it from the floor and it joins your discarded shirt.</p><p>You pause for just a second, then reach behind your back with both hands to unhook your bra. As you shrug it off, the chill and excitement of the night hits your nipples and they harden almost instantly. The faintest smirk reaches Dr Lecter’s lips.</p><p>Lastly, you remove your underwear, but not too quickly. You are not stalling, but savouring the anticipating look on Hannibal’s face. First you run your hands up your thighs, over your hips and around to your lower back. Slipping in both index fingers to the elastic around your waist, you trace your fingers to the front, resting momentarily below your navel, then back to the sides where you begin to drag them down. </p><p>With the last your fabric armour discarded, you stand and wait, with your hands to your sides. </p><p>Hannibal takes you all in, visibly looking you up and down with approving eyes. He glances over your shoulder and smirks to himself.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” you ask nervously.</p><p>“See, I told you anything worth doing happens at midnight.” and as if on cue, a clock hanging near the fireplace chimes twelve o’clock.</p><p>Hannibal sits forward on the couch, knees spread and summons you over to him. He takes your wrists and raises them slightly, then places his warm hands on your hips, his intriguing mouth only inches away from your core.</p><p>He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.</p><p>“I’ve been able to smell your arousal since you first sat down in my office this evening. You, my dear, smell quite delicious,” he reveals as he applies pressure to your left hip, indicating that he wants you to slowly spin around in front of him.</p><p>“Tell me,” he asks, “what turns you on?”</p><p>“Being exposed and vulnerable,” you begin.</p><p>“Well, I think we are off to a good start then. Please continue,” Hannibal offers as he continues to gently stroke your hips, occasionally running up the back of your thighs, teasing the crease of your backside.</p><p>“Dirty talk, the filthier the better,” you continue.</p><p>“So you like being called a dirty little cock slut for example?” he asks.</p><p>“Yes. I like being held down, restrained.”</p><p>“Have you ever had rape fantasies?” he enquires.</p><p>“Yes, I do. More than one man, they pass me around and do what the want to me, usually with a crowd of people watching,” you reveal.</p><p>“What about pain?” Hannibal asks.</p><p>“Biting, slapping, hair pulling, yes, that too.”</p><p>“You are a delight,” Hannibal muses. He turns you around so you are facing away from him. His hands are on either side of your hips still, but he trails his thumbs down the centre of your ass cheeks and starts to spread them.</p><p>“And what about this pretty little asshole? Has anyone violated you there?”</p><p>“I’ve tried it with a few men, but I quickly learnt I need an experienced partner for me to enjoy it. There was one man who showed me how pleasurable it could be. It was one of the best orgasms I’ve had,” you share.</p><p>“Well I think that’s enough to get started,” Hannibal says, “turn around and lay down on the floor. Open your legs for me, I want to see your cunt.”</p><p>Eager to comply with such a forthright request, you ease yourself on to the plush rug at the Doctor’s feet. First sitting, you lean back on your elbows and with your knees bent, spread your legs to reveal your dripping pussy.</p><p>“My my, what a sight you are to behold. All ready and waiting for me, aren’t you?”</p><p>Hannibal eases back to his previous position on the couch, legs crossed, but now both arms stretched out.</p><p>“Show me how you pleasure yourself slut,” Hannibal commands.</p><p>Shifting your weight to rest on your left arm, you raise your fingers on your right hand to your mouth and lick the tips of your index finger.</p><p>Hannibal smiles and says “I hardly think that’s necessary, I can see how wet you are from here.”</p><p>“I told you, I like being on show,” you reply, “may I continue?”</p><p>“Please do,” Hannibal says with a nod and a smile.</p><p>You move your hand down to your right breast and pinch your nipple tightly, pulling on it at the same time. Although breast play has never really done much for you, you are keen to continue with your display.</p><p>Your hand now moves down between your legs. Fingers parting your swollen lips, you hesitantly touch your most sensitive part. Your clit is throbbing with the most delicate of touches, but Hannibal needs to see that ‘delicate’ is not really your cup of tea.</p><p>A sudden pinch of your clit, you start grinding your hips, unable to control the friction you desire. Easily, you slip two fingers into your cunt and start pumping away.</p><p>Since you met Hannibal early this evening, he has been a model of restraint and refinement. But now for the first time, as you lay spread eagled on his living room floor, grinding away and finger-fucking your dripping pussy, you see him shift uncomfortably in his seat and lick his lips.</p><p>“Beautiful,” Hannibal says, “but it really is time I had a taste for myself.”</p><p>Thinking he was about to join you on the floor, Hannibal offers you his hand and helps you to your feet.</p><p>“Before we go any further, I really must taste your lips,” Hannibal says, as he takes your face in his hands and leans down to finally joins lips with you. He wastes no time entering your mouth with his probing tongue, his right hand gripping the back your head and grabbing a fistful of hair.</p><p>You are aware that he has remained fully clothed this entire time and your are eager to touch his skin.</p><p>“Now now, my dear, patience,” Hannibal corrects, as he takes your hands in his, just as you were beginning to unbutton his shirt.</p><p>Instead he keeps hold of your left hand and directs you out of the living room.</p><p>Assuming he was about to take you to his bedroom, you are surprised when he leads you back to the kitchen.</p><p>“As you rightly said earlier,” Hannibal begins to explain, “I am most at home in my kitchen. And where better to feast on that delicious cunt than my kitchen bench.”</p><p>With one swift movement, Hannibal lifts you up on his gleaming stainless steel kitchen counter. The cold metal on your naked body makes you catch your breath. Your legs are hanging over the edge, Hannibal stands in between them, hands on your knees and forces them wide apart.</p><p>“Lay back,” he commands. You obey.</p><p>Hannibal stands back for a moment, enjoying the view. As he is about to begin, you see his eyes distracted by something next to you.</p><p>Curious to see what has drawn his attention, you watch him as he walks around to your left and picks up his necktie he discarded earlier in the night.</p><p>“Sit up for me,” he instructs. You sit back up and hold your hands out in front of you, fully aware of what he intends to do.</p><p>He expertly binds your hands together, then pulling the other end of the tie up over your head, he pulls on it behind you, forcing you to lie back down, with your arms now stretched above your head and secured to some unknown fastening.</p><p>Now he really takes his time to explore you. Still standing beside you, he leans down to kiss you again. But time, it’s move ravenous. The urgency and force of his tongue and lips forces you to arch your back and start grinding your hips. While still firmly locked to your lips, his hand glides down to your breast and imitating your earlier display, pinches and rolls your nipple between his thumb and index finger. You gasp into his mouth, your tongues wrestling for position.</p><p>His lips leave yours and he now moves his head down to take your rock hard nipple in his mouth. You feel his teeth graze over the delicate nub, his tongue swirling circles and sucking hard. Meanwhile, his hand repeats the same movements on your other nipple. Unable to touch him, all you can do is struggle and gasp at the sight of this mysterious and gorgeous man making a meal of your breasts.</p><p>He finally lets up on your nipples and begins to run his hands down towards your now aching cunt. </p><p>Standing back between your legs, he again spreads them wide. But this time, he lowers his head and spreads your pussy lips wide with his fingers. A long, slow lick from your hole to your clit sends your eyes rolling back in your head and letting out a loud moan in exquisite pleasure.</p><p>Hannibal rolls circles around your clit, sending you dangerously close to orgasm. It’s been far too long since you’ve experienced any intimacy that was not by your own hand and certainly not as good as this.</p><p>As if sensing how close you are, he eases off your clit and suddenly inserts two fingers into your dripping cunt. He slowly starts moving in and out of you, twisting his hand as he enters you. You feel him start to nibble and suck on the sensitive skin of your inner thigh. The pressure is a blissful feeling of both pleasure and pain. He teeth applying more force until finally you are sure he has broken the skin. The sudden jolt of pain, combined with now three fingers pumping your cunt is too much to bare and you crash into your first orgasm.</p><p>You become aware of the ache in your wrists as you have been pulling so hard on your temporary restraints. Hannibal raises his head from between your legs and as he smiles at you, you can see your blood on his lips.</p><p>“You really do taste exquisite,” he says breathlessly. You should be horrified, but you aren’t. Instead you beckon him to kiss you so you can taste the blend of your own juices and blood.</p><p>The salty, metallic taste is foreign and unusual, but intoxicating at the same time.</p><p>Hannibal gently runs his hands along your body and then disappears behind you to release you from your captivity.</p><p>Helping you up, you feel quite lightheaded. Spotting this, Hannibal gets you a glass of water. Sipping it slowly, you become aware you must look an absolute mess.</p><p>Attempting to wipe away some of the eye makeup you are sure must be running down your face and patting down your hair, Hannibal stops you.</p><p>“There is nothing more alluring than evidence of pleasure on a beautiful woman,” he says affectionately.</p><p>He must notice the look of surprise on your face as the sudden sweetness in his words, because he then says:</p><p>“Now come upstairs and show me how well you can suck my cock.”</p><p>He helps you off the countertop and again taking your hand, starts to lead you to the staircase.</p><p>“After you, my dear. I want to see you walk up those stairs.”</p><p>Offering him a flirty smile, you begin to ascend the stairs. About half way up, he commands you to stop.</p><p>“Don’t turn around. Spread your legs wide and bend over,” he orders.</p><p>Doing as he says, you shift your feet wide. Bending at the hip, you place your hands on the stairs above you. As tempted as you are to look back at him, you keep your eyes forward.</p><p>Expecting to hear his footfalls in the stairs below, you flinch when he is suddenly standing next to you, his hand running large circles on your ass cheeks.</p><p>A sharp and firm slap greets you on your left cheek. Followed by another on the right. You hang your head down between your arms to try and sneak a peak as Hannibal lands several more slaps on your now red ass.</p><p>His focus is determined and forceful. After each slap, he gently rubs your skin. Your increasingly louder yelps are all the encouragement he needs.</p><p>His lips snarl slightly. He looks both mean and sexy at the same time and it turns you on even more.</p><p>“Stay where you are, slut,” he commands as he passes you on the stairs to stand in front of you. As he looks down at you still bending over exposing your ass and cunt to the air, he begins to unbuckle his belt, undo his trousers and finally releases his cock from the confines of his boxer briefs.</p><p>Impressive, but by now you’d expect nothing less. His cock stand proudly in his hand. Large and thick, the nest of hair around the base neatly trimmed.</p><p>He takes a step down, his cock now directly in front of your face.</p><p>“Suck me,” he orders.</p><p>Taking the weight from your hands, you remain bent at the hips. With your left hand, you reach around to steady yourself by gripping his firm backside. Your other hand grabs Hannibal’s member. Lifting it up, you run your tongue from the base to the tip in one long, slow lick.</p><p>A moan escapes Hannibal’s lips, his head thrown back, eyes closed. You feel a little victory as you finally got him to crack, even if it’s just a little.</p><p>Firmly holding the base of his cock, you swirl your tongue around the tip and start to lower your mouth to take him in as much as you can manage.</p><p>It would look such a sight if anyone where to walk in to his house right now. You bent over completely naked, with Dr Hannibal Lecter’s cock in your mouth, his head thrown back in pleasure holding on to the bannister to steady himself.</p><p>“That’s it, take it all,” he growls. His polished facade finally fading away. He grabs a fistful of your hair and starts to fuck your face.</p><p>“Finger yourself,” he commands. You release your grip on his cock, and raising one leg to the stair above to improve your angle, easily slip two fingers inside, your thumb applying much needed pressure to your clit.</p><p>You can feel him start to tense up and moments later he shoots a load of cum into your mouth. You swallow it all and as he spasms the last of his load, you stand upright to look up at his face, licking your lips with a spent and satisfied smile on your face.</p><p>Hannibal cups your cheek in his hand and looks down to you through his now dishelved fringe that hangs over his eyes.</p><p>“You really are a dirty little cock slut, aren’t you?” he says with a widening grin on his face.</p><p>“Yes, Doctor,” you reply with an equally wide smile.</p><p>“I think we should retire upstairs for the remainder of the night. And I think we both need a shower.”</p><p>Hannibal once again hold out his hand to lead you up the remainder of the staircase. Although your eyes have adjusted to the darkness, you rely on him to guide you through his home.</p><p>“One moment, let me light some more candles.” You are standing in a doorway off the main corridor and after hearing a brief rummaging in a draw, a spark of light reveals your final destination.</p><p>As more candles are lit, you can see Hannibal’s elegant bedroom. Shades of blue, with a large bed fit for a king dominate the room.</p><p>“This way,” he summons, holding out his hand to direct you to his bathroom.</p><p>“I'm impressed with how many candles you have stashed throughout your house,” you state.</p><p>“One can never be too prepared. It’s not the first time there has been a blackout here, so I make sure to always have a decent supply.”</p><p>Hannibal turns on the shower and keeps his hand there to make sure the temperature is just right. As he shakes the water off his hand, he turns to you to invite you to jump in.</p><p>“Are you joining me?” you ask.</p><p>“Of course, but I think it’s about time I took my clothes off, don’t you?” he replies.</p><p>“May I?” you ask, approaching him, placing your hands on his chest.</p><p>“You may,” he says.</p><p>Unbuttoning first his vest and then his shirt, you run your fingers through the hair on his chest, up to his shoulders and down his back, peeling back the shirt and vest at the same time. You walk behind him and plant light kisses across his back. You grab the collar of his shirt and his arms stiffen behind him to allow you to slip it off easily.</p><p>He kicks off his shoes as you continue to explore his body, your hands trailing down his back, your nails lightly scraping on the way down to the waistband of his trousers. Slipping your hands inside his trousers and placing them on his hips, the trousers fall free as you move your hands down his legs. Stepping out of them, he kicks them aside.</p><p>All that is left now if his boxer briefs. Hanging low on his hips, you squat in front of him and again trailing your nails on his skins, they too are soon discarded.</p><p>You both enter the shower. Hannibal positions you under the hot stream of water to wet your hair, then proceeds to massage shampoo into your scalp. After everything you have already shared tonight, this somehow seems to be the most intimate. You wash each other, taking the time to enjoy the sensual touches and gentle kisses.</p><p>You flinch slightly when Hannibal is soaping up your legs. You look down and remember the bite he gave you on your inner thigh.</p><p>“Well that’s going to leave a mark,” you say jokingly.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I did get rather carried away, didn’t I,” he concedes.</p><p>“But I must say again, you do taste wonderful,” he continues with a boyish charm.</p><p>When you finish up, Hannibal turns off the shower and exits first so he can pass you a large, fluffy white towel. He wraps an identical towel around his waist and rummages around in the small cupboard to find a smaller towel to dry your hair with.</p><p>“I have to admit, I wasn’t expecting this,” you say out of the blue.</p><p>Hannibal turns to you with an inquisitive look on his face. “Well no, I can’t imagine either one of us would have expected the night to end up like this.”</p><p>“That’s not what I meant,” you say “I mean how we’ve gone from you eating me out on your kitchen bench and what we just did on the stairs, to the quiet intimacy of having that shower. Does that make sense?” you offer.</p><p>“I see, yes of course,” Hannibal replies, taking the towel from your hands to help dry your hair. “An important role of a dominant partner is to make sure the submissive is well taken care of. Trust is essential and the knowledge that whatever happens when they play together, the safety of the submissive is always front of mind.”</p><p>“Perfect,” you say with a smile, as you head to the bedroom.</p><p>But as you exit the bathroom, a hand grips your wrist and spins you around. You are facing the wall, your hands pinned above your head by one of Hannibal’s strong hands. His body is pressed up against you, his knee forces it’s way in between your legs, his thigh pushing up on your core.</p><p>“You didn’t think we were finished for the night, did you,” Hannibal whispers into your ear, as he starts to bite and suck down your neck.</p><p>The towel that was wrapped around you is ripped away and thrown aside and you are once again naked. But this time Hannibal has also discarded the towel that was wrapped around his waist and you can feel his growing erection press into your ass cheeks.</p><p>“I’ve been waiting all night to know how your cock will feel filling up my cunt,” you say over your shoulder. “Fuck me,” you plead.</p><p>Your words of encouragement are not needed, but greatly appreciated by Hannibal. He has every intention of taking you.</p><p>Again, you are spun around, this time landing on your back on the king-sized bed.</p><p>Hannibal wastes no time in mounting you and as he leans down to deliver bruising kisses to your eager mouth, his right hand claws it’s way down your body to find your cunt.</p><p>With considerable force, he begins rubbing your clit. He watched you closely earlier when he had you pleasure yourself in front of him and he could see how you like it.</p><p>You squirm with pleasure as his tongue continues to assault your mouth. His left hands snakes it way through your still wet hair and harshly pulls it back, exposing your neck to him. More sucking and nips, first on your neck, then down to your breasts.</p><p>He suddenly removes his right hand from your clit, uses it to line up his cock and slams into you all the way to the hilt.</p><p>You have never felt so full in your life and your screams cry out in the middle of the night as the sweet blend of pleasure and pain give way to total pleasure.</p><p>Hannibal starts to withdraw, almost to the tip, then drives back in with such force, that it pushes you several inches up the bed.</p><p>The violence of his thrusts is perfection and you lift your legs up to wrap around his waist so he can get even deeper.</p><p>“Your cunt is mine,” he demands in your ear as you hold on to his back for dear life.</p><p>Your orgasm is only moments away and you tell him how you want him to fill you up with his hot seed.</p><p>Not needing anymore encouragement, he slams into you twice more when you feel it. Hannibal lets out a loud grunt in your ear as he cums. You follow moments after with waves of pleasure crashing over you.</p><p>Hannibal slowly rocks you both, your orgasm is still lingering. As he gently withdraws, he lays between your legs with his head resting on your thigh.</p><p>Not wanting to loose the sensation of that most incredible orgasm, you grind your hips into the bed. </p><p>Hannibal sees what you are doing and again assaults your cunt with his fingers</p><p>Using his own semen as lube, he enters you with three fingers. They easily slip in and out of you, so he quickly adds another. Four fingers pounding your sopping cunt, his thumb massages your swollen clit and the over stimulation is almost too much to bare…almost.</p><p>“More,” you demand. You want his whole hand inside you. He joins his thumb to his fingers in a cone shape and slowly presses into you, twisting as he goes. You look down, not quite yet lost in your own bliss, wondering about his silence, but you can see his focus is completely on your cunt and working his way into it.</p><p>You grind down, encouraging that final push. You can feel incredible pressure and pain, but nothing can beat the sheer pleasure of feeling this full.</p><p>The sensation of his fingers fluttering inside you pushes you over the edge once again. A full-throated scream escapes your mouth. The orgasm is unlike any you have had before.</p><p>“Did that really happen?” you can’t help but ask.</p><p>Hannibal delicately withdraws his hand from your dripping pussy.</p><p>“Yes, my dear, it did indeed,” he concedes.</p><p>“You must be exhausted, your body has been through a lot tonight.”</p><p>Hannibal gets up from the bed and returns with a damp towel. He gently clean you up and helps you under the covers. It is not long at all until you are both sound asleep.</p><p>The next morning you awake to find yourself alone in Hannibal’s bed.</p><p>Gingerly, you sit up and move to the edge of the bed. Realising your clothes must still be downstairs, you start mentally retracing your steps to where you left them, but you see that Hannibal has left you a robe for you to wear.</p><p>Wrapping the robe around your naked body, you duck into the bathroom to splash some water on your face to freshen up as best you can.</p><p>Making your way down the stairs, you start to smell the wonderful aromas of a cooked breakfast. Following your nose, you arrive in the kitchen to see Hannibal cooking up a feast.</p><p>“Good morning,” you say, as he turns around with a smile.</p><p>“Good morning to you too. I trust your slept well?” he asks.</p><p>“I crashed. I can’t remember the last time I slept so well,” you reply, as you take a seat at the kitchen counter…that same counter Hannibal had you tied to last night while he ate your pussy.</p><p>As you ran your hands along the bench, he raised an enquiring eyebrow, then you both laughed at the thought of the the previous nights encounter.</p><p>“I’ve been thinking,” Hannibal begins, “maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing if you came back for a few more therapy sessions?”</p><p>“Is that what last night was, therapy?” you ask with a smile.</p><p>“Well, do you feel better after it?”</p><p>“Yes, I feel incredible.”</p><p>“Then who are we to judge. It’s settled then. But I have one rule you must obey,” he said.</p><p>“Ok, what’s that?” you ask hesitantly.</p><p>“When you are under my roof, I want you naked. I want to be able to take advantage of you whenever I so desire,” Hannibal demanded.</p><p>You stood up from the bench and slowly moved around the seat. You made to leave and you could have sworn Hannibal was about to say something in protest, but as you were walking away, you were undoing your robe. You quickly slipped it off, hung it on a hook in the doorway and casually returned to your seat at the bench.</p><p>There was no doubting the look of relief on Hannibal’s face, no matter how brief.</p><p>“Good girl, now would you like tea or coffee?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>